Rained Out
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: the graduation party for Rory gets washed out and ruined and Luke just makes a deal with Lorelai to bring them breakfast in bed instead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's the morning of Rory's graduation party in the hollow and Luke wakes up and goes outside and checks on everything and sees that it has rained so hard over night that all the tarps are down everywhere and shakes his head rubbing his head and calls Lorelai waking up.

''mmm lo who ever the hell this is remind me to kill you later

''Lorelai it's uh Luke.'' he tells her

''oh Luke uh hi.'' Lorelai says getting up from Rory's bed and kisses her head softly and leaves the room closing the door and sits down in the kitchen to talk to Luke

''so what's up?'' she asks him

''uh I think we may have to have to postpone Rory's graduation party another day.'' he tells her

''WHAT? LUKE NO! WE CAN'T!'' she tells him

''she's leaving first thing in the morning!'' she tells him

''Lorelai it downpoured over night and the tarps got soaked and came down over everything and are too heavy with water to put back up and won't be dry by then.'' he tells her

''ugh!'' she groans smacking her head

''alright well I guess I will just have to tell her then.'' she tells him

''What? Lorelai no! You can't it's a surprise!'' he tells her

''yes I'm going to have to tell her now!'' she says

''she has errands to run and do this morning so she's obvisouly going to see all the stuff set up in the square.'' she tells him

''well is there any way you can just keep her home this morning and I will get everyone out in the town square as quickly as I can to get everything up before she has to go out?'' he asks her

''okay yes fine I'll do it.'' she tells him

''I'll distract her as long as you bring us breakfast in bed.'' she tells him

''deal.'' he says

''deal.'' she says

''okay I'll have all he stuff cleaned up quickly and be over with breakfast in a bit.'' he tells her

''okay thanks Luke.'' she says and hangs up with him and goes back into Rory's room and climbs back into bed besides her and kisses her head again softly rubbing her back and just holds Rory for the last time letting her sleep in just listening to Rory's breathing

Lorelai just smiles holding her little girl and just keeps thinking of her as a little girl when Rory used to snuggle into her on crappy rainy stormy days.

Lorelai just strokes Rory's head and hair. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rory starts to wake up and looks up at Lorelai with the baby eyes Lorelai loves.

''Mommy?'' Rory questions

Lorelai smiles ''shh shh go back to sleep for a little while sweetie.'' Lorelai shushes and tells her just stroking her head looking at her

Rory cuddles against her shirt.

Lorelai just strokes her head for a while until there is a knock on the front door so she carefully lays Rory down again and gets up and leaves the room closing the door behind her and goes to answer the door.

''oh hey Luke come on in.'' she tells him and lets him in

Luke follows her to the kitchen.

''so how is she?'' he asks her putting the bags down on the table

''oh she's good just tired.'' she tells him

''and you?'' he asks her

''oh I'm doing okay.'' she tells him and smiles at him

''um so thanks for doing this.'' she tells him

''oh you're...you're welcome.'' he says

Lorelai just looks up in his eyes and smiles.

Luke starts to unpack the bags.

Lorelai helps him quitely.

''you might have to reheat some of it.'' he tells her

''no Rory really hates reheated stuff.'' she tells him

''Reheated stuff really sucks and it's not the same.'' she tells him getting out a tray from the bottom of the stove where they keep a bunch of stuff and puts it on the table and makes it all nice for Rory

''okay so I'm gonna go wake the girl up.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''so we'll see you later Luke.'' she tells him

''okay, yea I'll uh see you later.'' he says and leaves

Lorelai takes the tray into Rory's room and puts it on the bed and wakes Rory gently

''Ror..time to get up food's here.'' she tells her

Rory wakes up rubing her eyes and opens them and sits up.

''wow breakfast santa came!'' Rory says

''yea Luke was just here to drop it off for you.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww Luke did all this?'' Rory asks her

''yea because he felt bad that your party had to get canceled because of the rain.'' she tells her

''aww.'' Rory says and starts to eat

''wait did you just party?'' Rory questions her

''what?'' Lorelai questions her

''what party?'' Rory questions her

Lorelai just gasps ''aw oh my god sweetie I'm so sorry.'' Lorelai says

''what party?'' Rory questions her again 


End file.
